Cats and Dogs
by lozerz-with-no-lives
Summary: RemusOCSiriusOC. A raven-haired beauty and a chocolate-eyed outcast; the best of friends and wouldn't want it any other way. What happens when promises are broken and secrets revealed? What happens when they turn the heads of the two most unlikely people?
1. starts with a secret, ends with a kiss

Chapter one  
  
Faye POV  
  
I'm not exactly your average girl. Well, not to Muggles anyway. But that's not everything weird about me. You see, after successfully completing my first year at Hogwarts, the only school I've ever enjoyed being at, I found myself falling for a certain trickster with a dirty secret and a passion for books. I can't tell you how much time I've spent my whole life giggling and spying on him and his friend with my friend Kai, practically swooning as the sight of them met our little mischievous eyes. That's another strange thing about me; the startling amount I have in common with my best friend Kailani.  
  
We're both cursed with a height problem, as some politely say. Basically, we're short. In fact, we're an inch below an even five feet tall and we're pretty sure we'll stay that way. Kai and I are weird because we're alike in almost every way possible! We have the same skin color, almost the same eyes, the same taste in literature, and even our not-so-secret crushes are best buddies! We do everything together, from homework to pranking to even just sitting around reading. It's like we're long-lost siblings. Did I mention we can both be hyperactive after having sugar? Sure, it takes more than Pumpkin Juice, but not much. A couple Cauldron Cakes has us skipping to the other side of the lake and back! Still, that's about our only flaw, at least in our eyes. We're pretty quiet, though. We'd rather just sit and read, enjoying each other's company than never stop talking like some people we know.   
  
The real story starts in our third year. I had just crossed into Platform 9 ¾ when a familiar voice came to my ears.  
  
"Faye!" Kailani yelled, pouncing on me and knocking the wind out of me, the force sending us toppling over. Kai's the only one that calls me by my real name. Everyone else just says Kitty or Faye-Faye, the former from my cat-eared cap and the latter from two Hufflepuffs who think I'm the cutest thing under the sun. I like the fawning, but it starts to get to you when you have no respect from anyone.  
  
"Kai! Oh my God, how are you?" I practically yelled, pulling her up to her feet. We exploded into giggles. Sure, we had just seen each other last weekend, but we didn't care.  
  
"Is it me or is everyone in our class a little…taller?" she asked, looking around. Sure enough, we found ourselves still level with the first and second years and discovered that we had to look up at our old school friends, more so than usual.  
  
"Don't those two first years look somehow familiar, mate?" we heard a boy in our year, and even in our house say to his friend as he walked by. We saw him scratch the back of his head, then move his hand back over it messing it up.  
  
"I wonder why that would be, James!" Kai and I yelled in unison at the offending air-head. I saw the idiot swivel around to look at us, his friend Sirius doing the same. I heard him swear as he walked over. We put on pouting faces when they were standing before us. Everyone in their little gang was a head taller last year, but now it seemed like we were looking up at Hagrid! Okay, so it wasn't that much of a height difference, but it felt like it.  
  
"Kitty and Kai? Is there any family history of midget did you forget your heels?" James said coldly, but he was smiling warmly. He reached down to ruffle my hair as I glared daggers at him. The only flaw in my 'looks can kill' plan was that I'm told how puppy-dog cute I am, so instead of looking like a tiger on the hunt I resembled a defiant kitten.  
  
"Aw, how cute." Sirius said in a mocking ditzy voice, poking Kai's nose.  
  
"Already tormenting younger pupils?" asked a new voice as my secret crush, Remus Lupin came into view.  
  
"Not the younger students, Remus, simply poor 'vertically challenged' Kitty Kellen and Kailani Melani. Doesn't the sight make you want to pinch their ickle cheeks?" Sirius said once again using his mock ditzy voice as he pinched the side of my face, quite painfully I might add.   
  
Mere seconds later…  
  
"She bit me!"  
  
"Nice work, my 'vertically challenged' friend." Kai said through her laughs. I paused laughing to glare at a passing Slytherin that just happened to be my ex-best friend. I stuck my tongue out, then turned back to Kai. I was surprised to see fake tears rolling down to her chin. I knew this was fake, because Kai simply doesn't cry unless someone's dead, or if they're tears of mirth. I caught on and started the waterworks.  
  
"You don't know how hard it is being short!" we shouted together, pretending to sob, and succeeding perfectly. So the Oscar goes to Faye and Kai for their outstanding 'trick the tricksters' performance. So with one final wail, we stormed off and found our normal compartment on the train.   
  
We sat down and started talking about what trouble our friends might have gotten into over the summer. Yet as the words rolled off my tongue I found my mind on a totally different subject, namely the object of my affection. Someone the chat turned to the subject of boys, so we enjoyed ourselves for a while thinking of all possible romantic situations with the guys of our dreams. Kai had just gotten into a long rant about Sirius blossoming into a hot young guy, but I rolled my eyes a little. Sure, Sirius is nice and all, but there has to be a group of girls in every house fantasizing about him! Still, I didn't have the heart to tell Kai this. A few moments later, we were both immersed in books already. The compartment door opened and four very terrified-looking boys stepped in, practically slamming the door behind them. I set my book down and glared, but it was still more cute than threatening.  
  
"You don't want to know what just happened." said a very out of breath Peter as the infamous Marauders took their seats. Kai and I pouted huffily. I winced a little, my cheek still hurt from when Sirius had pinched it not ten minutes before.  
  
"Oh, come on. That didn't hurt!" he said, looking at me incredulously as I hesitantly touched the spot.  
  
"Now, I wouldn't say it ranked as low as 'hurt'. This was somewhere between 'stung' and 'Oh God, my face is being ripped off!'" I replied scathingly, glaring to the best of my ability.  
  
"Jesus, what's got your knickers in a knot? Sorry!" he said defensively. James elbowed him in the side.  
  
"What ever happened to not picking on fellow Gryffindors?" he asked in a chiding tone. I giggled in spite of myself. We sat in silence for a minute or two before the witch with the food trolley came around to our part of the train.  
  
"Alright, candy!" I exclaimed, digging in my pockets for an extra Sickle. James beat me to it, and he predictably bought enough confections to last the whole of Hogsmeade for a good few days. Of course, Hogsmeade didn't have Peter Pettigrew as one of its occupants. James tossed Kai and me a stack each of candies.  
  
"As an apology." he said simply. We didn't need more than that. After two Chocolate Frogs and a Cauldron Cake each, we had enough pent up sugar to burst into a childish song. Stumbling over the tune with the frequent giggle messing with the tempo, we finished and shouted the last word, receiving stares from everyone else in the room.  
  
"Well, you're only young once.." Kai started.  
  
"But you can be immature.." I said.  
  
"Forever!" we finished together, punching the air and laughing again until we were literally on the floor rolling around, tears streaming down our faces. After around ten minutes, we quieted down and took our seats, Kai on one side of the compartment next to the window with James and Sirius next to her, and me on the other between Remus and Peter. We acted as if nothing had happened. I yawned, lying on the seat using Peter as a footrest and Remus as a pillow.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Miss Vertically Challenged." Remus said teasingly, looking down at my head on his leg. I smiled back goofily and fell asleep almost immediately. What seemed like five seconds later, I was awoken violently as I smacked my head against the wooden edge of the seat, the only part not covered by cushion. I mumbled swears as a headache started up. In the doorframe stood none other than Snivellus, the one person who managed to be hated by absolutely everyone except a few people in his own house. I had hit my head amazingly hard, so I was beginning to black out. I saw Kai storm over and knee Snivvy where no guy ever wants to be kneed. Doubled over in pain, he left, and the last thing I saw was someone's worried face before I fell unconscious.   
  
"Is she dead?" came Peter's voice, disturbing my good dream. I felt him poke my shoulder. I groaned and slipped open my eyes. I blushed beet red when I noticed I was snuggled up to Remus, and was using hugging his arm as if it were a teddy bear. Then it hit me. My hand went to the back of my head where it had been so wonderfully smashed. I had one hell of a headache. I looked around the room, glaring at Peter who looked relieved that I didn't die in my sleep. Kai was reading (big surprise), Sirius and James were having a whispered discussion, and Remus was staring at me, blushing a bit. I flushed deeper, releasing his arm. My embarrassment was forgotten, however, when I remembered my headache. Soon I found myself mumbling curses and was in the middle of a long rant in which headaches died and went to hell as Kai danced on their graves.  
  
"Bad headache?" Remus asked kindly, gently wiping away a tear that had forced its way out of my eye. I nodded, groaning softly and lying back against him again. If I could have seen myself, I would have slapped me. I guess headaches steal my ability to think right.  
  
"I hope you don't mind if I sleep it off…" I all but whispered, snuggling up next to him. I felt him hesitate, then snake his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.   
  
He lowered his head to whisper in my ear, "If it helps," as he took my hand in his own in a soothing gesture; I had just noticed I was shaking with silent sobs from the pain. I hate headaches. It felt strange to be lying against someone like that. I was short enough that my head was level with his chest and I could hear every rhythmic beat of his heart. I fell into a peaceful sleep, snuggled up against my crush. It's strange how people work. Before, the infamous Marauders couldn't be seen within fifty feet of us, but now it was like we were old friends. Perhaps after we set foot in Hogwarts, they would go back to thinking we were just classmates, not even remotely friends? What if Remus didn't even say 'hi' to me after this? I awoke with these thoughts going through my mind.   
  
"Wow, they already hit it off?"  
  
"Aren't they cute together?"  
  
My eyes shot open as soon as I realized what they were talking about.  
  
"And the bride awakens. Any comments from the happy couple?" came James's teasing voice.  
  
"Kitty, help me out here. I've been trying to convince them we're not an item since you drifted off!" Remus said with an irritated tone. I turned to the others in the room.  
  
"You guys know us well enough to guess we don't go that fast in relationships. I mean, come on." I said groggily, still half-asleep. I sat up and stretched a little. That seemed to satisfy them, because they went back to what they were doing. James and Sirius had started a staring contest, Kai was playing with her cat, and Peter was staring out the window. I picked up my book from its discarded place on the floor and began to read, one hand still laced with Remus's. I heard the train come to a stop, so I finally let go of his hand and stood up, marking the place in my book and throwing on my cloak. Kai and I called "goodbye" as we rushed outside to meet some friends. As cheesy as it sounds, my hand felt a little cold and there was a teeny ache in my heart. I shook my head as I climbed into a carriage after Kai; Remus wasn't my boyfriend and probably would never be. He simply took pity on me when I had that headache, it wasn't hidden love. So with a heavy feeling in my chest, I chatted with Kai and two other friends, Lily and Katherine, as the horse-less carriage made its way to the school.   
  
"Don't tell me you still have that ridiculous thing!" Katherine said wearily, tugging on one of the ears of my cap. By far, this is the strangest thing about me. I have special permission to wear my furry yellow cat-eared cap, but that's because the ears are actually mine. When I was younger, my older cousin had just graduated, and was paying me a visit summer after first year. He wanted to try out some Transfiguration, and so I told him I wanted to be a kitty. Well, the spell worked a little. I have cute little yellow/tan cat ears sticking out of my head, and spots like freckles that used to be whiskers before my little cousin played tug-of-war with them. My mother was furious and wanted him to reverse the spell, but it only made the little ears slightly smaller.  
  
"I know, isn't it great?" I said mockingly back. About once a week, Katherine tells me to dump that little hat, but then my secret would be ruined. So far, only the staff knows to let me wear it. Well, Kai knows too, but that's beside the point.  
  
The carriage came to a stop, and we clambered out, stepping back into the halls of Hogwarts. The feast went as it usually did, and Dumbledore's usual speech was as it always had been: short and slightly cryptic. We ate our fill and began walking lazily back to our respective houses. I don't remember much, because before I knew it, I was in bed fast asleep.  
  
The first few days went by without anything too notable taking place; a small fight between a Gryffindor and Slytherin, but they were simply first years who couldn't do any real damage. My three new classes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy were interesting to say the least. While I did do pretty well, I'm not sure about Divination. Sure, it's pretty interesting, but I find it hard to concentrate in class. It's strange, because a lot of the time I turn my head and see Remus staring at me. It's quite unsettling. I can't chat with Kai here, because she thinks I'm wasting my time with "this bullshit." Yes, all of this coming from a girl who won't stop talking about a comic-book character she's head-over-heels for.  
  
Shaking my head, I focused on the teacher again. I began feeling a strange prickling feeling on the back of my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me again. The teacher, a dumpy woman named Professor Otra, was telling all of us to get into pairs. There was a shuffle of movement around the class, leaving me and one other partner-less. I groaned, realizing who it was and how clichéd this all seemed.   
  
"Miss Kellen, Mr. Lupin, if you please." the professor said in a strict tone. I was about to stand up and move when Remus sunk into the pouf next to me. Otra went around placing tea cups before each of us, telling us to do some ridiculous thing with the tea leaves. I passed my cup to Remus in silence, and he did the same. We were still a little awkward after the 'train incident.'  
  
"There's a heart in your cup, now that can only mean love. Now there's something that looks like a cross between a tree and a spoon." I said dumbly, flipping through the pages of my text. "Tree means 'revelation'. Oh, that makes sense. You're going to have a revelation about love!"  
  
"Yours has a weird-looking triangle. Oh, wait, it says it's a fang, and that means 'serious injury'. And there's a little heart here, too. And that looks like a bone, for 'betrayal'. So you're going to fall in love and get betrayed and become seriously injured… sorry 'bout that." he said jokingly, turning the cup upside-down and frowning. He had opened his mouth to speak again when I swept the cup from his hands.  
  
"If you're quite done, I'd like to see for myself what misfortunes await me in this mystic cup of sorrow." I said in a fake mystical voice, forcing a laugh. As I stared into the cup, the dark lumps of tea started forming into shapes. I could clearly see a heart, bone, and fang, just as he had said. I was relieved when the bell rang, signaling lunch. I stuffed my book back into my bag and set the teacup down on the round table. I made my way down the ladder from the trap-door, and was setting down the stairs, following a small queue of students from class. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts as I walked into the Great Hall that I didn't notice the figure walk up to me. I snapped out of my thoughts when someone shoved me forcefully backwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for my body to hit the marble floor. But the collision never came. Someone had grabbed me by the shoulders, and was now helping me up.  
  
"Alright, Kitty?"  
  
My heart skipped a beat when I recognized that voice. "Don't worry, I'm okay." I said reassuringly to, who else, Remus who smiled in return. "Thanks!" I called, practically running to my usual spot at the table next to Kai.  
  
"Think it's time to open up shop again?" she asked, spooning potatoes on her plate. I looked at her confused for a second before it clicked. In our first year, a friend of my older brother's had gotten into a fight with his girlfriend. It was a pretty nasty affair, too. Soon, people were starting to take sides. Kai and I got up the courage to go talk to both of them. We convinced them to finally kiss and make up. Apparently, word got around that it was us and for a couple days people were congratulating us. Our fame was pretty short-lived, though it wasn't until someone asked us for help that we had an idea. And that's where our little business began.  
  
"Of course, you know that tragedy can strike over the summer." I said in a grim but joking tone.   
  
"Right you are, like the tragedy of our vertically-challenged-ness." she replied, giggling.  
  
"That's not a word, is it?"  
  
"Nope, but it describes us perfectly."  
  
"Too true, my friend. Too true."  
  
"Oh, what a shame it is that term started on a Wednesday. A day and a half sure went my fast." a new voice cut in. I looked up to see Emily smiling at us. She sat down in between us and helped herself to my untouched piece of chicken.  
  
"I know, it seems like just yesterday the week had started!" Kai said mockingly.  
  
"Well, we have the rest of the day off. What do you guys want to do?" Emily asked, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Fruit tree by the lake?" I suggested.  
  
"You read my mind." Kai replied, swinging her leg over the bench. I saw a haughty girl in the year above us scoff angrily as if we tainted the air she breathed. I giggled and followed my friends outside. We made it to our favorite tree in almost no time flat, and were in a rush to climb the winding limbs. We sat in our own favorite little places; Kai on a curved branch that served as a seat, Emily on a thick limb reclining against the trunk, and me on a higher branch sitting in a catlike manner. The reason this is our favorite tree is that our carefully chosen spots are covered on all sides by foliage, so unless someone climbed the tree themselves they would never see us. Kai struck up a whispered conversation involving the painful death of homework. I giggled and added in the bonus of killing off Slytherins as well.  
  
"You're hopeless, mate. Just up and ask her already!" came a voice from down below. Instinctively, we stopped talking and listened intently.  
  
"I agree, the worst thing that could happen is a simple 'No' after all." came another one.  
  
"That's really reassuring, Peter, thanks." I heard a familiar voice say dryly. My mouth formed into a perfect 'O' as I bent my head slightly and confirmed my suspicions. The bloody Marauders were sitting under our tree!  
  
"I have to admit, my friend, you have taste. As far as I know, she's got a heart of gold. Not to mention damn fine legs!" James said, and by his tone I could tell me was smirking.  
  
"Perfect legs make the perfect woman. Or, in your case, little girl." came Sirius's haughty reply.  
  
"She's not a little girl…" mumbled Remus defensively.  
  
"Oh, sorry, little kitten." I heard a dull thud that sounded suspiciously like a book colliding with someone's head. I saw Kai double over in silent laughter with Emily. I mouthed They might not even be talking about me! but they paid no mind.  
  
"If you've got your sights set on that girl, mate, you'd better ask her out soon. Didn't you hear a certain Wallace Tender going on about how smart and cute she was in Potions?" James said with a tinge of disgust in his voice.  
  
"'I've never cared this much about anyone before, it's love I tell you!' were the exact words, am I right?" came Sirius's voice.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Remus. From the way she acted on the train, I'm sure there's a crush." Peter said teasingly. My heart skipped a beat. So it was me he was after! A grin was plastered on my face.  
  
"Will it shut you people up if I just go find Faye and ask her out right now?" Remus asked wearily. My heart gave an unexpected jolt. I loved the way it sounded when my name rolled off his tongue.  
  
"No need to get touchy, mate. Wait a year before talking to her, if you want." James said quickly.  
  
"I'd rather not. Look, there's a friend of hers right now, I'll just ask if she knows where she is." was the slightly apologetic reply. I craned my neck and tried to see who it was. My heart seemed to drop into my stomach as the girl came into view.  
  
"Katherine, do you know where Faye is?" Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!  
  
"I was just looking for her. Apparently she left her Arithmancy book at the table, and I was about to give it back to her, but I can't find her. She isn't in the library or the common room. Sometimes she comes out here to climb the very tree you're sitting under." Katherine you are dead!  
  
"We're in trouble, guys." Kai whispered. I turned around to nod at her, but this was the wrong move. I lost my balance but managed to barely hang on.  
  
"Did you hear that?" came Katherine's voice.  
  
"Hear what? It's just a damn bird!" I let out a sigh of relief and silently scrambled back up to my branch.  
  
"Well, if you're done, I'm going to go check for her around the other side of the lake." Katherine said in a haughty voice to rival Sirius.  
  
"Hey, over by the old willow tree." I heard Peter say softly.  
  
"Snivellus, finally. I was getting bored." James said coldly. I heard a flurry of movement, but stayed put for another moment. I heard a loud bang come from nearby, so I figured everyone would be looking the other way.  
  
Emily and Kai wasted no time following me all the way to our secret little room. It was pretty spooky, I must admit. Cobwebs hung from the walls, paint was peeling, and dust lay in thick layers on the untouched furniture.   
  
"I still can't believe it." I muttered, staring at the floor but grinning.  
  
"This is great, don't you see? Once you start going out, you can tell Sirius how great I am!" Kai said with a dreamy sigh. Emily started giggling at her.   
  
"I wonder what their children will look like…" Emily wondered aloud. I gasped and blushed deep red at the thought.  
  
"Probably a cute little chubby baby boy with chocolate brown eyes and auburn hair." Kai suggested with an evil smile.  
  
"And don't forget to add a certain knack for falling off brooms." Emily added. I snapped back to reality.  
  
"That wasn't my fault and you know it! Someone put an Invisibility Charm on that branch as a prank!" I snapped defensively.  
  
"Just like how the Easter Bunny's my secret love child." Kai said sarcastically.  
  
"Remind me to hold you to that quote in April." I remarked as I stood, beginning to walk to dinner after a glance at a worn-looking Grandfather Clock in the corner. It began to chime six 'o clock behind us as we hurried into the hall.  
  
"Is something wrong? You don't look too well." his voice drifted to my ears. I shook my head and tried to focus. I stared at the tracing I had done of my hand for our Divination lesson in Palmistry. Wearily I looked up to the concerned face of the boy next to me.  
  
"Then I look way healthier than I feel." I said softly. I felt his hand brush my forehead.  
  
"You're burning up, you need Madame Pomfrey." he said firmly.  
  
"Off to the hospital wing, Kellen." I heard the strict voice of Professor Otra say. I simply nodded and grabbed my bag, then slowly made my way down the ladder of the trapdoor. I heard a chorus of "whoo!"'s from in the classroom, so I turned around only to see Remus descending the ladder, blushing faintly.  
  
"She told me to go after you and catch you if you fainted or something. You can imagine what our wonderfully mature classmates thought of that." he said dryly.  
  
"I can only imagine." I said softly. My throat really hurt right about now. He offered me his arm and I took it, leaning on him slightly.   
  
"I get sick too much." I complained half-heartedly, smirking slightly. "It seems like about every three weeks or so I have at least a cold."  
  
"Same here. Every month I come down with something horrible." he said solemnly. We lapsed into an awkward silence.   
  
"Why do you always wear that hat?" he asked suddenly. Well, I hadn't been expecting that question.  
  
"It's my secret." I replied with a smile.  
  
"What a secret, really doesn't stand out at all. No, nobody notices the strange short girl with the kitty-cap." he joked, lifting the mood a little.  
  
"Of course not. Just like nobody notices how shiny the grease on dear Sniv's hair is."  
  
"How true. And like how nobody notices how many slap-marks your friend Lily has given James over these long three years."  
  
"And how nobody notices how many fan-girls Sirius has."  
  
"Exactly how nobody noticed what a nice cream-puff that Frank Longbottom makes." he said, making me giggle wheezily. At dinner a few nights back, someone had floated a large glob of whipped cream smack into poor Frank's face. It was enough to send me into hysterics.   
  
"Or how it's hard to see how much Kai and me laugh."  
  
"Too bad nobody misses how pompous James is."  
  
"Is that a blessing or a curse?"  
  
"Not sure, but it's not something that many people celebrate about."  
  
"Also how nobody remembers how bad we are at flying." I said with a giggle.  
  
"Oh and how Sirius drove his tree into a car! I mean car into a tree! I mean motorbike!" he said stuttering slightly but chortling. I sneezed.   
  
"He probably got that motorbike to impress girls." I said smiling at the thought of him falling off a motorbike and about ten girls running to see if he was okay. Yep, that sounds like him. I was hit with a thought. "Hey, isn't he a bit young to have a motorcycle?"  
  
"You think that would stop him?" was the incredulous reply.  
  
"Fair point. Well, we're here." I announced.  
  
"And you didn't faint."  
  
"Still, I'm glad you came. I don't like the idea of maybe running into Peeves or something when I don't feel too good."  
  
"See you." he said, waving over his shoulder as the bell rang. I walked into the hospital with a fluttering feeling in my heart.  
  
September and October seemed to fly by in my mind. Before I knew it, Halloween was a week away. The scent of pumpkins seemed to drift through the castle, bringing a certain mischievous air to puncture into the minds of the students. Along with it came the anticipation of the year's first Hogsmeade trip. It was all that I could think about as I listened to a first year girl talk about how her friends had deserted her as she sat on the edge of a desk in the deserted classroom I use for my little counseling 'project' as I call it.  
  
"There might be a chance that they feel you don't spend enough time with them, so they're trying to isolate you as a sort of punishment. I'd say confront them about it." I said with a covered-up hint of boredom in my voice. It's not as thought I don't really care, but I've just heard this story too much. "Or perhaps you've become so used to being the center of attention that someone else in the limelight is an unwelcome sight?" I hid a smirk as she opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think otherwise. With a downcast look, she stormed out of the room.  
  
I smiled as I tucked a lock of golden brown hair behind my ears and started the long trek up to the dormitory. I walked through the portrait hole, waving to a few fellow Gryffindors who hailed me. I walked silently up the girl's staircase and pushed open the door of my dorm. I plopped down in the middle of the floor next to my friends. We were an odd group, I must admit. Kai has this really beautiful pitch-black hair that reaches just past her shoulders without a single curl. Very unlike me; my hair reaches my waist in long golden brown waves. Katherine has chin-length strawberry blonde hair, while Lily, the beauty out of all of us, has this really gorgeous silky orange-red hair. Emily has cute shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair.  
  
I giggled slightly as I joined in the chat, but as usual my thoughts were elsewhere. I looked into each of my friend's eyes. We really were an oddly-matched bunch, I noticed again. While Kai and I are very similar, we're slightly different in subtle ways. I have large chocolate-brown eyes while Kai has strange hazel eyes with a small almost invisible ring of amber around her pupil. Lily has emerald-green eyes, unlike Katherine who's eyes are a light shade of teal. Emily has very strange golden eyes. Most of the time they appear a rich gold, but sometimes you look at her and they've changed to a clear blue just a few shades lighter than the sky.   
  
Unconsciously, I looked at my reflection in Katherine's mirror on the wall. A slightly olive-skinned girl looked back at me. My eyes traveled back to my friends. Kai's skin was a little deeper than mine due to suntan, while the other three girls were very fair-toned. I stared back at myself in the mirror. I found myself wrinkling my nose in disgust; I had been out in the sun too long a few days ago and now paid the price. There was a splash of dark pink on my nose and across each cheek that stung when touched.  
  
"You know, I think I'll take a little walk while there's still light." I found myself saying as I made my way out the door and down the stairs, carefully making my way across the crowded common room. The portrait hole swung open to allow me and I stepped out into the hall. My feet carried me down the long winding staircases, but I wasn't watching where I was going very well because I turned a tight corner and bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry." I said automatically.  
  
"I don't want your apology, Mudblood." said a cold voice. Without looking up, I quietly walked away.  
  
I found myself walking back to Gryffindor Tower, but I was so lost in thought that it seemed to only be seconds before I was walking through the portrait hole again. A wave of sound greeted my ears. It was the time of evening when absolutely everyone was in the common room.   
  
"Surprise, kitten." Sirius's voice from behind me said.   
  
I felt his hand grab the hem of my cap, and before I could protest he had tugged it off. I spun around and tried to reach for it, unaware of the tears spilling out of my eyes.   
  
"Kitty, what are those?" he all but shouted, garnering the attention of everyone in the common room as he tentatively brushed his finger over my left ear. Seconds turned to hours as I reached again and again for my cap, held just out of my reach.  
  
"Jackass!" I shouted, now sobbing as I kicked Sirius's shin. He dropped my cap in surprise, and I snatched it before running back out of the portrait hole. Thoughts started pouring in my head as I sat down on the cold marble, hugging my knees to my chest. What if word got out to the whole school? Would more people try stealing my cap just to see if it was true? Would Remus even like me if he knew what a freak I was?  
  
I was snapped back to reality when I heard a strict voice in front of me. "Out after hours, Miss Kellen?"  
  
I looked up to see the Head of Slytherin, Professor Langrisse, staring at me with piercing amber eyes.   
  
"I-I was just trying t-to-" I was cut off when Remus burst through the portrait hole.  
  
"Faye, if you don't come back in and let Sirius apologize, your friends are going to rip him apart." he said urgently. He froze when he saw the scowl that now played across the Professor's face.  
  
"Thirty points deducted each, and if you don't get back to your common room now I will make it fifty." he commanded in an icy tone. I wasted no time in scrambling in after Remus.  
  
I avoided everyone's stares as I tossed my cap into the fire and walked up to my dorm in silence.  
  
The next morning I awoke especially early and, mind set, slowly walked up the boy's staircase and into the Marauder's dorm. I slipped in silently and sat on the edge of Sirius's bed. I gently shook him awake. His eyes seemed to widen as he saw me, but I placed a finger over his mouth and gave him a little smile.  
  
"I forgive you." I whispered. "I was going to let everyone know anyway."   
  
He nodded and in seconds his eyes were closed tight and he was snoring once more.  
  
"Faye?" I heard someone ask groggily. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I just came to tell Sirius no hard feelings." I whispered to Remus, who was now sitting up in bed staring at me. We yawned simultaneously. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I felt his hand close around mine. Without a word, I crept over to sit on his bed. I let out a small gasp as he pulled me down to lie comfortably on top of him.   
  
"Faye…" he began, but I slowly placed my index finger on his lips to silence him.  
  
"I know. I do too." I whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek. I squirmed a bit to get more comfortable, and let myself drift to sleep snuggled up next to him with a small smile on my face.  
  
(A/N: Well, did you like it? This is a collab between Meheeners and Surfergurl16. Meheeners writes the odd chapters, and Surfergurl16 the even. Just to let you know, they switch between Faye and Kai. I hope you enjoyed, be sure to review and leave suggestions and opinions! Arigatou!) 


	2. They don't care, I don't care

Kk, just as a warning, this chappie is so not going to be as good as the last one. Meheen (ers) is a way better authoress than I am. Lol, it just so happens that we are doing a joint fic because she took pity on the poor authoress with terrible stories...lol. Well, this chappie is in kai's (my) point of view, just to let you guyz know...  
  
kAiLaNi'S p.O.v;  
  
I am so happy for Kitten. She deserves to be with someone just as sweet as she is...the lovable little goody-two-shoes...I just wish that I could find that special someone too...well, actually, I already have, I just don't have the guts to ask him out. And I am still kind of mad at him for giving away Faye's secret...thank God that no one has found out mine yet...well, Faye doesn't count.  
  
My major secret is that I am an animagus, unregistered of course. I can change into a cat. A black cat with a white crescent moon on its chest to be exact. That's where I get my black hair from...I didn't always have black hair. It used to be just a dark brown, but I screwed up while changing forms my first time, and so now my hair is black. The crescent moon is for the choker that I always wear around my neck. I always wear it because Sirius gave it to me on my 12th birthday. No one else (Kitty doesn't count again) knows that he is the one that gave it to me though. Not even James.  
  
O yeah, that reminds me...its Saturday. Great. I always get up early on weekends. I just don't know why. Well, having nothing better to do, I dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a black shirt that went slightly above my waist, showing a minute portion of the pixie tattoo on my back, thrust a hoop earring into each of my 3 piercings on each ear, and stepped lightly into the common room (yet another result of my cat from). It was only 5:30 after all.  
  
However, I was shocked as hell to find Sirius sitting by the fireplace reading a book of all things! I mean, sure, he's as hot as hell, but he just doesn't strike me as the kind of guy who reads...-.-U. He looked up when he heard me enter, and grinned widely.  
  
"Good morning Pixie. What are you doing up so early, hmm??? Coming down just to see little old me???" Even though my heart skipped a beat, I kept a calm front.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, why would I want to see you??? Actually, I was looking for Kitten." He grinned at me again, and slowly got up out of his chair. I backed up slightly, but I kept my eyes locked on his. He just grinned even more at my reaction, and grabbed my hand, lacing my fingers with his.  
  
"You want to see your precious little Kitten??? Well, I'll show you to her then. I'm just warning you, you may not like the spectacle you are about to witness..." to my utmost surprise, he was leading me towards his, and the rest of his group's dormitories. I sick thought floated into my mind, but I immediately banished it.  
  
We finally reached their rooms. I had been in here before with Faye, on numerous occasions. We often came up here to use James's invisibility cloak, or just to snoop around. But Sirius was oblivious to all of this as he slowly opened the door.  
  
I could feel my jaw drop as I looked into the room. There was Faye, curled up on top of none other than Remus Lupin They were holding hands asleep after what looked like to have been a massive make-out session. (A/N Meheen, don't kill me.) I was just about to say something exceedingly rude when I felt a hand go over my mouth, and another release my hand and curl around my waist, steering me out of the room. However, as soon as the door was shut behind us, I promptly bit Sirius's hand. Stifling a yelp, he released his hand from over my mouth, but, I noticed breathlessly, not from around my waist.  
  
"What the hell was that for???" He practically screamed at me when we got back to the common room. I didn't answer him; I just glared at the floor and started pacing back and forth as he sat in a chair.  
  
"How can she do this??? She's only fucking 13!!!" I started mumbling to myself. Sirius just sat there looking at me strangely. I sighed heavily and sat on the hearth, leaning back harder than intended, resulting in me slamming my head on bricks. That gave me a major headache. That's another thing that I have in common with kitten, we often get headaches, hers just happen to be worse than mine. I winced and felt the back of my head. I could tell that that was going to leave a mark...I noticed that Sirius wasn't paying attention to me anymore. He had gone back to the book he was reading. That was another thing bothering me. In all of my three years at Hogwarts, I had never seen Sirius read a book before.  
  
Intrigued, I walked over and plopped myself in his lap, trying to get a look at what he was reading. However, he closed the book before I could get a good look, but not before I noticed that he was writing on a piece of parchment instead of reading the book. I should have known. I looked up at him.  
  
"Whatcha writing???" I asked curiously. He didn't answer immediately. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned down at me mischievously and tweaked my nose.  
  
"It's nothing that you should worry about my pixie. Now, shouldn't you get back to sleep??? It's awfully early for someone who needs beauty sleep...well, I take that back, you don't really need it. I do though." I laughed openly at him, also blushing a dark red from his comments. He was still grinning when I replied.  
  
"Why would you need beauty sleep when you have a huge fan club in each house??? I mean, you aren't ugly, you don't need it..." I shut up quickly, realizing what I had just said. From the burning sensation on my face, I could tell that now I was probably as red as Lily's hair. He didn't say anything though. From the spaced out look in his eyes, I doubt that he even heard me. I sighed inwardly. Good, I didn't need that following me around all day.  
  
Having nothing better to do, I summoned a book from my dormitory (did I forget to mention that Faye and I are ahead in all of our classes??? She's smarter than I am, but at least I can stay on a broom.) and settled myself more comfortably in his lap.  
  
Around an hour later, we noticed some movement in the passageway leading to the boy's dormitories. A group of fourth year boys came barreling down the passageway. They ended up in a heap on the floor, and I had to stifle a giggle looking at them. They grinned back up at me, and shamelessly looked me over from my position in Sirius's lap. One of them winked at me, and waved flirtatiously. I turned a bright red, but to my surprise, it was Sirius who reacted angrily. He wrapped his left arm tightly around my waist, put his head on top of mine, and pulled out his wand in one fluid movement. He glared ferociously at the boys and growled threateningly  
  
"If you have a mind in that pretty little head of yours, you'll stay away from what's mine, do you hear me???" That sure scared the hell out of them. They got out of the room so fast, I swear that they were on brooms. I pulled away from him slightly, still blushing though, and looked at him shocked. He glared at the common room entrance for about a minute or so before realizing that I was staring at him.  
  
"What the hell was that all about???" I managed to stutter. He grinned at me and tweaked my nose again.  
  
"I was just informing those nice young gentlemen that they shouldn't mess with my pixie."  
  
"And since when was I yours???"  
  
"Since I said that you were. Now shut up and stop asking stupid questions. Here come Moo-Remus and your sweet little Kitten." He was right. Faye and Remus were walking down the stairway hand in hand. I noticed that Kitty's cap was missing. Good. People would take longer to accept her the longer that she wore that stupid thing.  
  
I tried to get off of Sirius's lap before they noticed. However, his arm was still around me, (I was still blushing), and he wouldn't let up his grip on me. He grinned up at Remus and waved them over. Now I was blushing even more.  
  
Kitten looked very pleased with herself. Her facial expression immediately went from happy to inquisitive and suggestive as she glanced at me though. I glared at her, but then I couldn't help grinning a bit. Thank God neither of the boys noticed this exchange.  
  
I finally managed to get out of Sirius's grip, and I promptly pounced on Faye, knocking her to the ground. I had to admit, I was strong for my size. We giggled and hugged, and I was about to ask her about her position with Remus, when a rather rude and annoying voice interrupted.  
  
"Alright, lesbian action!!!" Simultaneously, we got up and kicked James, Faye in the chest, and me well...elsewhere. He fell on the ground hard, and started to rock back and forth while the rest of us just laughed.  
  
"Come on Kitty," I managed to gasp out between laughs. "Let's go and get some food." We linked arms and skipped merrily out of Gryffindor tower singing "London Bridges", incorrectly of course.  
  
When we reached the Great Hall, I was surprised to find that it was very crowded. I mean it was 7 A.M on a Saturday. What kind of idiot was up that early on a weekend??? Then I remembered it was the first weekend visit to Hogsmeade. I couldn't wait! Kitten and I looked at each other and squealed simultaneously. I glanced over at the Slytherin table, and I noticed my friend Aimee waving at me. I waved back, and walked over to talk to her.  
  
I had known Aimee about a year before I met Faye. She was a year older, (in her fourth year), and she had been my best friend. I mean we had a lot in common. For one thing, we were both pretty good looking. I don't mean to be cocky, but hey, I am!!! For another thing, we were both sort of family outcasts. In other words, we didn't get along with our families. Because of that, she had turned gothic, but I had just gotten defensive and untrusting, and sort of distant. For our last common trait, we were both animaguses. Instead of a cat though, she could transform into a raven. It kind of suited her, if you asked me.  
  
Despite our similarities, we also had a lot of differences. For one, she was tall, had blond hair so fair, that it was almost white, a slash of freckles across her nose, and she had emotionless blue eyes. She was also a terrible student. I am honestly surprised that she managed to get from year to year. Another thing that I didn't have in common with her, thank God, was that she was madly in love with none other than Peter Pettigrew. I don't know how it was possible that one of the most popular girls in Hogwarts could like someone as insignificant as Peter, but I kept my mouth shut.  
  
"Hey" she greeted me with a huge grin on her face. I knew then that something was up. I didn't like it, but I grinned back at her anyway. "Guess what I just heard!!!" she practically squealed at me. Now I knew that something was definitely wrong. However, before I got the chance to ask her what was up, the owl post arrived. I noticed my tiny elf owl heading towards me with a big red letter in its talons. Shit, I knew it wouldn't be long before mom broke through the locking spells on my door. I took the letter from my owl, hurriedly opened it, and dashed from the hall before anyone could notice.  
  
I had just gotten to the outside of the doors when I heard the magically magnified voice of my mother boom across the hall: "YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT, BUT YOU MANAGED TO ESCAPE THE HOUSE AND GO BACK TO THAT DAMN SCHOOL OF YOURS!! DON'T GET TOO COMFORTABLE THOUGH, BECAUSE IF I CAN, I WILL HAVE YOU TAKEN OUT AND I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!!! AND EVEN IF I CAN'T GET TO YOU, DON'T THINK THAT YOU WILL BE COMING HOME EVER!!! GOOD BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE YOU BLOODY WHORE!!!" I was shaking, and hot tears were streaming out of my eyes. Without watching where I was going, I ran blindly into the last person that I wanted to see at that moment. Snivellus. Perfect. He just stood there, blocking my exit and smirking evilly.  
  
"Little Pixie dear, don't tell me that was your dear mother that sent that??? Oh how tragic. I just feel terrible!!!" I glared at him from my position on the floor (he had knocked me down.)  
  
"Just shut up and get out of my say you filthy git!!!" I screeched at him. I really wasn't in the mood for this. When he didn't get out of the way though, I really lost it. I used the jelly-legs curse on him, and the silencing charm. Before anyone could investigate the loud bang though, I transformed into a cat and raced off towards our tree.  
  
I finally got out of the tree around midday. I bolted towards the village as fast as I could. I really needed to talk to Faye. I knew that Snivellus also knew that I was an animagus too. Beautiful. This is so my day...I knew that that would be around school as soon as he was able to talk. Damn. Oh well, I didn't have time to worry about that now. I just had to find Faye. Or Sirius. Or anyone!!  
  
I finally reached Hogsmeade. I ran into Zonko's, knowing that they would be there. I was right. I stopped next to Faye, and I tapped her back. She turned around, a bit surprised, and looked at me with a mix of anger and worry. Worry was more evident as she noticed I was sweating heavily and panting doubled over. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, steadying me. I knew that it was Sirius without even looking.  
  
"Kitten...I...really...need...to...talk...to...you." I managed to get out between breaths. I stood up and looked her directly in the eyes pleadingly. "Please???" She glowered at me for a second, and then gave in. No one can resist my puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine, whatever, you just have to tell me where you were all morning!!! We were worried sick about you!!! I mean I know that it's embarrassing when your mother sends you a howler like that...oops..." she trailed off and looked at me guiltily. Now Remus and Sirius knew that my mother was abusive too. Great. Sirius was looking at me shocked.  
  
"That was your mother???" I nodded reluctantly. I could feel tears forming in my eyes again. I hated crying in front of people, but I couldn't help it. I looked up at my friends. Kitten looked very close to tears, Remus was holding her, and he was looking at me very sympathetically. I looked up at Sirius; he was looking down at me tenderly, and it made my heart stop in my chest. I gulped and lowered my gaze again. I couldn't stand looking at him; I knew that I could never have him. I mean, who would want a 4' 11" punk called Pixie??? I snapped out of my reverie, and looked at Faye again, and repeated my question. She nodded, and we trailed out of the shop slowly. We sat down at a table next to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me???" I looked around nervously before answering her.  
  
"Well, as soon as I got out of the hall, I ran into Sniv. He pissed me off, so I jinxed him. It was a pretty bad one too. And before anyone could find out it was me, I...I...I turned into a cat and bolted to the tree." She looked at me shocked, and I looked back at her sheepishly.  
  
"How could you be so careless??? And you attacked another student??? You are in such deep shit this time Kai. I don't know if I can help you this time. You might have to ask someone who knows about stuff like this. Like maybe James, or Sirius, or Aimee." She spat the last name out contemptuously. . I grinned despite myself. I knew that she didn't like my fair-haired gray-eyed friend.  
  
Just at that moment, Remus and Sirius rejoined us. Remus pulled up a chair and sat next to Kitten, then grabbed her hand again. They were so cute. Sirius pulled me out of the chair, sat himself in it, and then pulled me on top of him. My breath caught in my throat again, and my heart stopped beating. I knew that this was just his usually flirty behavior, but it sure was nice to have it directed at me for once.  
  
"So, what was so important that you couldn't tell us, hmm Pixie???" he asked, nuzzling the back of my neck. I swatted away his head with my hand, and was about to reply with a scathing remark, but Faye answered before I could.  
  
"It's nothing much. She just attacked Sniv. Pretty badly too it seems." Remus looked shocked, but Sirius let out a barking laugh and said  
  
"Well, it's about time somebody did." I couldn't help grinning too.  
  
"Yeah, but nobody knows its me, so don't say anything, kk???"  
  
"Ok, fine. If anyone asks, though, can I take the credit???" I hit him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Hell no, the credit's all my sweetheart!!!"  
  
"Now that sounds like the Pixie I know." He replied fondly. "Well, if we don't have anything else to do here, maybe we can go back to the castle and curse all the toilets into erupting or something..." he and I were the only ones that laughed. Faye and Remus just exchanged worried glances. We had just gotten up, and were about to leave, when Aimee ran over.  
  
"Kailani, I am so sorry!!!" she exclaimed as she enveloped me in a hug. "If it makes you feel any better Kai, my mom sends me those all of the time. I just leave them to explode in the teacher's lounge..." she continued with a huge grin on her face. She finally let go of me, and backed up a bit. She looked over our little group. "Ah yes, hello Remus, Kat-thing." She said carelessly nodding her head at them in turn. "Oh, hello Sirius!!!" She purred at him, grinned, and winked suggestively. That struck a nerve inside of me. I moved closer to Sirius, and leaned back against his chest. Aimee cocked a brow at me, then waved, and walked away. "I'll catch ya later pipsqueak, when you're alone. Later!!!"  
  
I glared at her retreating back. I suddenly remembered that I was leaning against Sirius, and turned a bright red. I got off of him, and started walking in the direction of the castle. I felt an arm intertwine itself with mine, and looked to see Faye with a wicked grin on her face. I grinned back at her, and we started to skip, singing our demented version of "London Bridges again".  
  
We reached the common room quicker than expected. Faye went straight to our dormitory to get a book and sat down to study with Remus. Sirius wandered off to do some stupid thing of another with James (who we had found stalking Lily, Emily, and Katharine.) I had nothing to do though. However, when I reached in my pocket, I found a note. Aimee must have put it in my pocket when she hugged me. The note read:  
  
KAILANI, I KNOW YOUR SECRET. MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM AT MIDNIGHT. COME ALONE, UNLESS YOU WANT THE WHOLE SCHOOL TO KNOW OF YOUR SECRET. SEVERUS.  
  
Shit. Shit shit shit. I had no choice but to go. I stormed out of the common room, and headed down to the quidditch field. I really needed to blow off some steam. So, I decided to break into the quidditch shed and 'borrow' and broomstick, bludgers, and beater's bat. It was easy to get into the shed, since they hadn't changed the locks since last year. I was on the team last year. However, they kicked me off when I beat up the Slytherin team captain. It's not my fault; I just don't let anybody touch my arse.  
  
I had been beating around the bludger for about half an hour when, without warning, my thoughts drifted back to my dark-haired knight in armor. I didn't get why he had been so sweet and protective lately. Not to mention considerably more flirty than usual. I blushed at the thought. I certainly didn't mind the extra attention. I mean, if he kept it up long enough, I might work up enough courage to ask him out. It really was a funny thought. I wasn't scared of anything, not even death, but I was afraid of him saying no. I mean it's only a word after all. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice the bludger flying towards me.  
  
I screamed and ducked my head, but I somebody hit it before it could hit me. I looked up and meekly opened my eyes. James sat there; bat in hand, bludger under arm, and grinning. I grinned weakly back at him.  
  
"Uhh...thanks James. You just saved me from a trip to the hospital wing..."  
  
"No problem. Anything for my little sister!!!" We both laughed at that comment. We actually did look related. It was scary. We both had messy black hair, hazel eyes, and were skinny for our age. People often asked us if we were related. So, we just invented a twisted story, and called each other siblings. It was actually pretty funny.  
  
"So, what were you thinking about that got you so distracted??? I mean you were totally looking in the wrong direction and every thing. What's wrong???"  
  
"Sirius." I blurted out the word before I had a chance to clear my thoughts properly. I promptly turned a bright red after saying his name, and cast my eyes downward. I could tell that James was grinning though, without even needing to look at him.  
  
"Aww Pix, don't tell me that you're falling for him??? Well, I can say that you aren't the only one. Dammit, how is it that he always gets the cute girls??? Well, I can tell you this at least, you're lucky that he isn't here. Right now, he's off brooding somewhere contemplating how to get this really awesome girl that he thinks he doesn't stand a chance with." I could feel my heart drop at his words. I knew that it was too good to be true... "He just doesn't know how wrong he is..." I sharply turned an inquisitive gave at James, who just smirked, and waved for me to join him on the ground. Reluctantly, I followed him. I wanted to know what the hell he was talking about, but I knew that if he wasn't going to tell me willingly, I couldn't get it out of him. The only people that could do that were Sirius and Lily. I contemplated asking him if I could borrow his invisibility cloak, but then I would have to explain my secret, and the Sniv blackmail thing, and I really didn't feel like doing that. So, I kept my mouth shut instead. I would just have to take it later...  
  
Everyone was at dinner, except for me. I wasn't there, partially because I wasn't hungry, and partially because I didn't want to face that asshole. Not any sooner then I had to anyway. Right now, I was on my way up the stairs leading to the marauders dormitory. I knew that way by heart, I was up here a lot to snoop around. And so far, no one had caught Faye and me taking James's cloak. As soon as entered the room, I stuffed the cloak in my bag, and dashed down the stairs. I could hear the portrait hole open just as I reached the bottom step. Perfect timing. I let out an inward sigh of relief. It was only Kitten and Emily. They looked at me funny, and noticed that I was standing on the last step leading to the boy's dormitories. They traded smirks, and then looked back at me. "Now now Kai, what were you doing up there??? Snooping around in dear Sirius's chamber again, were you??? I mean, just imagine if he caught you up there. What do you think would be going through his mind hmm???" inquired Emily teasingly. I caught the double meaning to her statement, and bushed a dark red. I had been doing that a lot lately. Emily and Faye just burst out laughing, and I couldn't help joining them.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm tired. I'm going to bed now. Well, maybe first I'll read my Inu-yasha manga..." Emily trailed off as she headed up the stairs. That was one thing that the three of us had in common. We were all HUGE Inu-yasha fans. We were really pissed that we couldn't watch the anime on TV here.  
  
I looked at Kit, and she looked back at me. Without warning, the two of us burst out laughing. We did that a lot. At first, people had looked at us funny, but now, they were so used to it, that it was like part of a daily routine.  
  
"Well, unlike Em, I think that I am going to read a little bit. I mean, it's only 10-o-clock..." She summoned the book "Loamhedge" from her bed, and curled up in a chair to read. I sat on the arm of her chair, reading over her shoulder. We didn't even notice the rest of the Gryffindors come in until they began to bid us goodnight. I had to admit, for third years, our group was pretty popular.  
  
At about 11:45, Kitten shut the book in my face. I glared good-naturedly at her, and she just yawned in response.  
  
"I don't know how you can stay up this late Kai, but I am going to bed. I'll see you in the morning!!!" she stumbled up the stairs, waving absently over her shoulder. Now everyone was out of the common room. It was just what I had been waiting for. I silently slipped out of the tower, and pulled on the cloak.  
  
I was just about at the Slytherin common room entrance, when I realized that I had forgotten my wand. Damn, now I had nothing except my fists to defend myself if he tried something stupid. Cursing myself for my stupidity, I stepped into a shadow and slipped off the cloak, then deposited it in a corner. I did not want Snivellus to know that I had access to an invisibility cloak as well.  
  
He was standing there waiting for me as I stepped back out of the shadows. I wide smirk had plastered itself across his face.  
  
"Well well, it's nice to see that you actually showed up. I guess that you are taking no chances at having your secret exposed, now are you???" He purred at me. He was definitely enjoying me being in this predicament. I growled at him. He may have been enjoying this, but I sure as hell was not.  
  
"What the hell do you want Snivellus??? If you're just here to taunt me, you're wasting my time. So just state your demands and I'll be on my way. I don't really want to be halfway across the castle in the middle of the night!!!" Sniv's facial expression got dark immediately. Then he grinned. I shivered, and it wasn't because I was only dressed in a tank top and loose black pajama pants. He cupped my chin in his hand as he answered my questions.  
  
"Well, my sweet Pixie, what am I going to do with you??? I'll tell you exactly what I am going to do with you. I am going to use you as an item for revenge. Revenge on whom you ask??? Revenge on that evil little puppy. In other words, I am going to use you against your own dear Sirius Black. And you want to know how I am going to use you??? Well, it's very simple really. You are going to be my girlfriend. And if you refuse, the whole school shall know of your little 'secret'. That my dear is exactly what I plan to do with you." I drew back from his hand and glared at him. He backed up a step, but he was still grinning that cold smile of his. I was full of rage and frustration. There was nothing that I could do. I couldn't risk him telling everybody. Not only would I be expelled, but I would be in deep shit with the ministry too. Perfect. I only nodded slightly, and answered.  
  
"I hate you Sniv, I really do. Now more than ever. I'll do anything you say, just don't lay a hand on Sirius." Too bad I didn't have my wand. I could have just blasted his memory or something. Damn. Oh well, as long as he didn't try anything really stupid, I could attack him Monday in class and make it look like an accident. Sniv was looking at me carefully, as if trying to see if I was lying or not. He finally finished looking at me, and nodded curtly. Then without another word, he strode off.  
  
The walk back to the common room wasn't a fun one. I was beating myself up about being careless the entire way. I was so immersed in calling myself names, that I crashed into the Fat Lady without realizing I was there already. I said the password, and she looked around startled at seeing no one there (I was still wearing the cloak), but she swung open nonetheless.  
  
As soon as I entered the room, I felt myself pinned against the wall. I looked up sharply. There were Sirius and James, looking mad as hell. Shit, they must have found out that the cloak was missing!!! James tried to get the cloak off of me, but I was too fast. I changed into a cat before he could get a grip on me. I tried to bolt towards the girl's dormitories, but Sirius was too fast for me. I was too busy struggling to get out of his arms to even hear James shout the counter curse. The next thing I knew I was in Sirius's arms, and both boys were staring at me bugged-eyed.  
  
"Kai?!?" They both exclaimed simultaneously. I stared at the ground sheepishly, refusing to look at them. I felt Sirius put me down though, and he tilted my chin to make me look up at them. They were staring at me with a look composed of shock and curiosity. James finally broke the ice.  
  
"Well, at least it wasn't Wormtail doing something stupid or something like that. I'll just leave you to interrogate her Padfoot. I'm going to bed." He strode up the stairs, waving absently over his shoulder.  
  
As soon as James left, Sirius sat heavily down on the couch. I sat down softly next to him.  
  
"Why did you do it???" I decided to play dumb. I stared glumly at the floor.  
  
"Do what???"  
  
"What do you think dumbass. Why did you take the cloak??? Why did you decide to take a midnight stroll??? But most importantly, why didn't you tell anyone or take anybody with you??? Do you know how worried I was???" He unexpectedly pulled me into a hug. That was the last straw. I started sobbing into the front of his shirt uncontrollably. He just pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back soothingly. When I was finally able to talk, I told him the entire story. (A/N I would write the thing over, but I am way too lazy....) when I was finally finished, I looked up at his face. He looked like he was going to explode. That scared me more than Sniv's facial expression had. He looked down at me, and his face softened immediately. He nuzzled my neck affectionately, and kissed the tip of my nose.  
  
"Don't worry about him Pixie, I'll take care of him in the morning. I know that it's late now, but I have one more question for you..." I looked up at him wearily. I really was tired.  
  
"When I modify Snivellus's memory, then you wont be his girlfriend anymore, correct???" I nodded, and my heart jumped into my throat. "Well, would you consider being mine instead??? I could be a lot nicer than that git." My eyes shown brightly as I nodded my head. He grinned in response, and held me tighter against him. I leaned into his chest happily. It couldn't get any better than this. Without meaning to, I fell asleep like that. I was just too tired to get up.  
  
That's all for now kiddies!!! In case you are confused, this chapter was written by surfergurl16, and the last chappie (the better one) was written by meheeners. Well, yeah, thatz all. Pleeze be kind and review!!! 


End file.
